Runite ore
Runite ore can be obtained through the Mining skill in various places throughout RuneScape by mining a runite ore rock. The ore can be mined with a Mining level of 85 or higher, and doing so grants 125 Mining experience. The ore can be smelted with 8 heaps of coal through the Smithing skill to form a Rune bar, which can then be smithed into various rune weapons and armour. Mining runite can be very profitable, as 2 ores is comparable in value to nearly 2 inventories of yew logs, but takes less space and time to obtain. Some areas where the ore spawns, however, can be dangerous. After being mined, runite ore takes between 12.5 and 25 minutes to respawn, depending on the population of the DarkScape world. The more people in that world will make the respawn times shorter. As a result of this length of time, miners tend to switch worlds rather than wait for the ore to respawn on a single world. For players without 45 Dungeoneering, runite ore can be dangerous to mine. Two rocks can be found at the Lava Maze runite mining site (Wilderness level 61). It is highly recommended that you bring magic notepapers to maximise the mining time - i.e you wont have to bank. While mining in this location, a player is vulnerable to attacks by player killers, and a number of red spiders. By standing by both rocks it is possible to not be attacked by the red spiders. Some form of melee and magic protection from the various monsters around the rune rocks is helpful. It should be also noted that while players can't teleport past level 20 wilderness (the Lava Maze site is in very deep wilderness) with most teleport methods, some jewellery like the Amulet of glory will teleport you up to level 30. It is also worth noting that the King Black Dragon's lair is not considered Wilderness, so Members may choose to bring a Dragonfire shield and use the lair to escape. You may, however, die in the Lair as the Dragon has been noted for one-hitting players. This method, however, is much safer after the King Black Dragon's update, which allows a safer shortcut to get back in. An alternative to wilderness runite mining is the Mining guild resource dungeon. This mine is more popular because it is safer, and as such it can be very hard to find a rock that hasn't already been mined. The release of this mining site in the Resource Dungeons Update more than doubled the number of runite rocks; the following oversupply of ores significantly deflated the price of Runite ore. For members, several other less dangerous options exist to mine runite, including the Heroes' Guild, Keldagrim north mine, and the Neitiznot runite vein. These ores are often mined and as a result are usually depleted. If the voice of Seren is active in the Trahaearn clan district in Prifddinas, runite rocks can become harmonised and are similar to gold and coal deposits in the Living Rock Cavern. Harmonised runite rocks allow multiple ores to be collected from one rock until the rock deactivates. Runite is also considered a delicacy to dragons, as discovered in the Varrock Museum. It is possible to mine multiple rune ores for a maximum of 15 minutes through the reward of the Shooting Star Distraction and Diversion. Using the Superior locator, a reward from Mobilising Armies, you can teleport to the runite rocks. ]] Dropping monsters Locations Respawn rate The respawn rate of all ores, depends on the number of people in the DarkScape world. If the world is empty, the ore respawns in 25 minutes; if it is full (with 2000 players), it respawns in 12.5 minutes. Thus the respawn rate of runite ore is 25-\frac{x}{160} minutes, where x'' is the number of players in the world. At the reinstatement of Free Trade in February 2011 runite ore respawn times in the Wilderness were reduced to 2/3rds of their normal value, resulting in a faster respawn rate. The respawn rate in the Wilderness is thus \left(25-\frac{x}{160}\right)*\frac{2}{3} minutes, where ''x is the number of players in the world. A table of respawn rates is given below. Trivia *Runite ore used to be called Rune ore. Category:Sign of the porter items Ore